Einst
by Genzai
Summary: This is a AU, of WK Image Albums- Schwarz Ein. Brad Crawford meets a girl, Rosenkreuz is after her. OC, fluff, love, fighting. Don't know what else to say, go read the story and find out for yourself. Please review! Thanks!
1. Beginning

Disclaimer- I don't own Weiss Kreuz or its characters. This story is made up by me (the author) and is original. Some events are partially true from the Weiss Kreuz Dramatic Image Albums- SchwarzEin or the series. The character Ann is my original, fictional, character. Many of the characters might be out of character. It helps if you've read Weiss Kreuz Dramatic Image Albums- SchwarzEin. This story doesn't mirror (like a side story) the WK Image Album, it's kind of a spin off of what had happened or more so AU. Farfarello is not in this story, sorry. This is also a **non-yaoi** story too.

A young woman meets a man.

By chance, they briefly meet, and then go their separate ways.

The young woman overhears that this man can see into the future.

The man feels that this is not the last time he and this young woman shall meet.

The two never forgot each other in that fleeting encounter.

Years later their story begins-

The ball hit the windshield of the car and smashed a hole in the middle of it. She looked on wide eyed as it all happened. Then turning to the man who prided himself on always calculating what would happen next in his life, as well as seeing about 10 minutes into the future.

She took her hand and whacking him on the head she yelled, "What happened?!," then in a mocking tone she said, "Oh, I can see the future."

He glared at her, but she didn't stop there.

"What? Were you on vacation or something?" With both hands on her hand in distress she turned to walk to the car. Mumbling, she went on and on, "Do you know how much this is going to cost me, ugh, and I just got this car……"

The man she had just yelled at stood there, un-fazed by it all, as one side of his mouth turned upward in a wicked grin.

She checked the car over for the damage on the windshield. There was one giant hole where the baseball had been, and a million and a half other cracks that had exploded from that one.

"Great."

It was an accident, but never the less; it would still cost her a lot of money. More then she cared to pay. The children who were playing baseball had already scurried away. Turning her head back to look at the man who was in his late-twenties, she glared at him.

_If only I had death rays. He would be fried right about now._

With his arms crossed, Crawford gazed upon the whole situation with amusement. He knew this was going to happen. Crawford looked at the infuriated young woman, with her green eyes, chestnut hair, and a wild flare about her that was untamed.

_What an odd girl. _

Fixing his glasses he walked back to his black car and drove away.

An hour later after being at the car repair shop and seven-hundred dollars poorer, Ann strolled into the nearby café to get some lunch. Waiting in line she over heard some teenage school girls giggling while talking about some boy.

"So, who, out of all the guys in school, would you want to marry?" Teased one of the girls sitting next to her friend waiting for an answer, while the rest of them laughed.

"Well…."As the girl went on to say who she wanted to marry.

Ann was momentarily dazed at the reality of the thought.

_Why be so young and want to get married so fast?_

Remembering a time when a man had told Ann that he loved and wanted to marry her. In the end, he lied. It scared her to think that the next time a man would say I love you to her, that she wouldn't believe him and he just might be "the one."

Then again they were only a group of friends jokingly talking about getting married. She was finally seated next to an immense window that viewed the busy city. As Ann gazed out into the crowd she gave in to the thought of marriage and flirted with the image of marital bliss. What would it be like? But the deep thoughts were interrupted when she spotted Crawford walking passed her window and into the café.

_Lovely, he's just what I needed. First he lets my car window break; now he has to invade my tranquil lunch spot._

She might have spotted him first, but he knew she was going to be there. Not because of his gift, but just because he always saw her come in here. The café was only a few blocks away from the Takatori building. Crawford walked over to her and he could already see her discomfort in him coming towards her.

"Hello, do you mind if I sit here." He inquired.

"Fine, cause I won't be sitting here much longer anyway." Ann knew she was being rude and cold towards him. But it didn't bother her. She knew he was as cut throat and business like as you could get. She had heard some pretty dirty things about him and what he does for work and what he's done. He sat across from her and just as he folded his arms she couldn't keep her irritation over the broken car window in any longer.

"Why did you let that happen to my car?"

A slight smile crept onto his lips and he pushed up his glasses, "What ever do you mean? No one could have known that was going to happen."

_Bastard. He knows exactly what I mean. He just playing with me, this just really proves he doesn't have a life. _

"What the heck are you talking about? You can see into the future! I know you can! You said so yourself! So why didn't you tell me that that ball was going to hit my car!?" Something I said to him obviously pissed him off, because he was now scowling at me. Not that it bothered me any. I was the one who had to send the car to the auto shop.

"You don't need to shout." He said calmly, "Did it ever accrue to you that I didn't warn you about the ball, for the simple and plain reason that I didn't care" Crawford began, "it all would have happened anyway, even if I wasn't there."

"Yeah, but you were there! So you _could_ have done something about it!" I yelled at him.

Crawford got up and just before he left he said, "Why do _you_ think that just because I have some more information that others might not, that I would ever do something about it? If it doesn't affect me in any way, then why bother getting into someone else's business? Like I said before, a lot of things in life will happen whether I'm there or not. Yet in the end, you're only upset at me for something that was going to happen anyway. I just happened to be there." He just walked away.

_Jerk! What an unbelievable jerk! Even if he didn't make that point, it still doesn't make it right! _

"Wonderful, now I can't enjoy the rest of my afternoon."

Crawford drove back to the Takatori building and tried to convince himself that what he had said to that girl was justified.

_That girl knows nothing. She's spoiled and has too much of a temper to understand logic._

The next day fate had us meet again, at the same café.

"Oh great, you're here again? Why don't you go find some other café to harass? Or better yet, just go get take-out!" Standing in line with her arms crossed she was just about to turn around and go out the door when Crawford grabbed her arm.

"Wait. Why don't we take a walk together and talk things out?"

"HA! No way smart ass! Let go of me right now!"

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to speak with you. That's all." He let go of her arm.

"Yeah, that's what they all say. Then before you know it you're…" Crawford was getting tired of this.

"Listen, I was just extending an invitation for a free lunch and to continue our little conversation from yesterday. If that's ok with you."

Ann stood there for a moment in silence.

"Fine, but just hurry up, I haven't got all day." She decided.

They strolled down the city street together. Ann ate her sandwich, while Crawford was quite.

"So, what made you want to work for the Takatori's?" Ann asked.

"It was a window of opportunity, or more like a stepping stone for something greater."

Ann began to laugh.

"My goodness, will you just relax your so tense. This isn't a dang interview with the press. I just want to understand you better. That's all." She looked up and smiled slightly at the orderly man. She asked another question.

"Are you in a relationship?"

"No."

"Do you do any sports?"

"Boxing and swimming."

"What do you like........?" Ann continued to interrogate him with loads of questions as they walked on.

They parted ways back at the café.

"Thank you for the sandwich and the walk." She bowed and left.

_No. Thank you._ He grinned.

Crawford couldn't help feeling himself become more fascinated with this woman. She was witty, and he no longer felt that she was a spoiled brat. In a way, she entertained him. He also couldn't get over her attractiveness.

Time passed and the Takatori empire came to ruins. Crawford moved onto another project, but never stopped seeing Ann at the café. More and more he began to hear rumors of Rosenkrüs looking for them. He and his other comrades had escaped from there years ago. After his second project had ended up like the last. Crawford found himself lost in what to do with his life. The rumor of Rosenkrüs searching for him and his team became true, soon receiving treating letters and e-mails that Rosenkrüs was closing in on them. One of his teammates told him one day that there was a young woman who was the half sister of the leader there. Yet, this young woman didn't know anything about having a half sister or Rosenkrüs, but if he could find her, she could destroy it all. Crawford saw his next mission. To repay Rosenkrüs back for all the torture he had endured from them and find this young woman who could end it all.

Crawford was talking to one of his teammates on his cell phone outside the café one day.

"Yes, yes, I know, if the beeper goes off then it's her." He turned off the cell phone and walked into the café to meet Ann. He spotted her immediately; she stood up and for a split second seeing her chestnut hair down, wearing a wispy floral dress, Crawford was in awe. Quickly regaining composer he didn't once lose stride in his footsteps.

"Crawford I'm so glade you could make it." Ann beamed at him.

"Funny, a half a year ago you couldn't stand to be around me. Now…"

The beeper went off.

Crawford looked down and shut it off, then looked at Ann. He looked around to see any of the other women, but she was the closet to him.

"Oh that's a cool pager. Can I see it?" Out of curiosity, he let her have it.

The beeper went off again.

He took it out of her hands and shut it off, then put it in his pocket as the two of them sat down.

"It's a nice looking beeper. So how has work been?" Ann asked him. Crawford wasn't even paying attention; his mind was racing over what has just happened.

"Crawford…Crawford are you ok? Crawford!"

"Huh? Oh sorry. You were saying."

Ann frowned, "I was saying get your head out of your butt. I was asking you how work's been?"

"I haven't been working. I'm currently looking for new employment." His heart began to pound. It was her, he knew it, and denied it. He saw her mouth moving yet wasn't hearing anything that was coming out of it, he was thinking of too many things right now.

The beeper went off again.

Crawford took the thing out of his pocket and smashed it to the floor. Ann jumped at his reaction.

"Crawford! What are you doing?!"

"I'm leaving; I'll talk with you again soon." He then ran off.

"Ok…call me…uh, yeah."

Crawford was in his car when his cell phone rang.

"Hello, what?" It was his red head teammate, Schuldich.

"Get this, Rosenkrüs just sent this note. The young girl were looking for, whoever she is, they want her. Apparently this half sister or whatever, they need and want her so they can use her against us, instead of the other way around. I think they said they found her and were going to get her. Have you had any luck so…."

"Shit!" Crawford immediately did a u-turn back to the café to find Ann.

_I hope they haven't got her yet!_

Schuldich shouted into the cell phone. "Hey Crawford! Hello?! Anybody! You still there? Hello asshole pick up the phone!!"

"What!?"

"Did you find the girl yet!?"

"Yes! Now will you shut up and let me drive! I'm going to take her and bring her to a cabin in the Bavarian Alps." Crawford hit the off button and dropped the phone. When he arrived at the café, he didn't even park; he leapt out of the car and sprinted into the coffee shop.

"Ann!!" Crawford yelled while he looked frantically around.

By a miracle he saw her crossing the street. Flying out of the store and running across the street to her. "Ann! Wait… Stop!"

Ann turned around and before she could even take another step he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the car.

"Crawford what going on!?"

"Just get in the car right now! You have to trust me on this!" Ann got into the passengers side while Crawford got in the car and hit the gas.

"Ok," Ann caught her breath, "What-the-heck-is _going on_! What's the matter with you!?"

"Ann," Crawford tried to think of a way to tell her what was going on without scaring her too much, "I'm taking you to a cabin up in the Alps with me, in Germany. Some people I used to know are coming to get me… and you. I won't let them have you, but you have to trust me."

"…." He looked over at her.

"Ann!"

"Yes! Yes, I trust you, ok? This is one hell of a time to be taking a holiday. So who's after you?"

Crawford turned into the airport.

"I'll tell you when we get there."

Crawford and Ann arrived in the Bavarian Alps, Germany several hours later. There was a steady rainfall as the two headed up the mountain to the log cabin.

"There it is." Crawford pointed to a small, log cabin that had the snowy mountains for its backdrop.

"Beautiful mountains…"

"Let's get inside, looks like the storm is going to get worse."

"How do you know that? Oh, right…."

Upon entering the cabin, it seemed dark and looked like it hadn't been used in some time. That was until I saw it with the light on. Deceived by the darkness, the place now had a cozy feel to it. There was a couch that was placed next to a fire place, a kitchen only few feet away and on the right, a bathroom and bedroom.

While waiting for the storm to pass Crawford lit a fire in the stony fire place. At the moment he was making coffee for himself as I sat on the couch staring out the window. When he was done making his coffee, he brought two cups instead of one. As he handed it to me I thanked him. He sat opposite me in a white shirt that was unbuttoned at the collar, black pants, and white socks. We sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

"Who's after you? You can tell me…"

"It's a group called Rosenkreuz. They perceive to be a place where people with special gifts or abilities can study and grow to use there powers. What a load of bull that is. All they really do is experiments and studies on you. I was there for more then a few years. That was until I escaped. They never found me, but recently my team and I started to receive these threats from them, that they were coming to get us and take us back. Interestingly enough, _we _found out that Rosenkreuz's leader has a half sister that could either bring her and Rosenkreuz to ruin or great power." Crawford was slowly starting to hit what was to come.

"How are you going to find her sister?"

"…I already did." Crawford knew that it was time.

"Really? Who and where is she?" Ann asked without the least bit suspecting.

Crawford pushed up his glasses. "You, you're her half sister. I don't know exactly what they want with you but I promise you that I will do everything in my power that will prevent them from having you."

"….." It was an overwhelming calmness that came over Ann.

_I feel somewhat whole. I was secretly searching for sometime about my family history, far back to my great, great, grandparents, for maybe some mystery or secret, and yet. The secret I found out was in my own family._

"Ann-." Crawford started to say.

"Crawford, thank you. I'd just like to be alone right now." Ann got up and walked into the bedroom.

An hour later she came back to see Crawford still sitting there on the couch.

"So how did you know this place was going to be out here?" I asked as I sat back down.

Crawford looked over at me and sighed as if my question was too big to explain.

"I was here once before with a woman."

"Who?" He glanced the other way as he said her name.

"Silvia Lin." He said it as more of an annoyance then a melancholy tone.

"Who was-?"

"Don't ask," Crawford interrupted, "We met, had sex, and that was it."

I blushed. My brain tried to picture Brad Crawford having sex with anybody. Each time I imagined him having sex, _I_ could see him as passionate at it. But when you'd look at him it was hard to envision it by his detached and icy exterior. You could only hope there was something more to this man then what you saw. That's what I thought as first, but then I got to know him. Yet, in reality, he probably did the deed just like he did business. Do it and get it done with. No emotion.

"What are you staring at?" I looked down. I didn't realize I was staring at him. At that moment a man called Schuldich burst thought the door.

"Crawford! We have to go now! Rosenkrüs is right on our ass!"

Crawford jumped up and ran to get his coat.

"Hurry up Ann! Move it!" Schuldich shouted.

I'd never met him but was surprised that he knew my name. Crawford tossed me an oversized coat to go over my dress. I went out the door first and just as Crawford went out Schuldich held open the door and said with a wicked grin.

"Well don't you keep busy on and off the field."

Crawford just glared at him and rushed on to the car. Another man who was more like a boy, I found out later his name was Nagi, was in the driver's seat of the black Benz with the engine running and ready to go at anytime. I got into the back seat with the red head, Schuldich, while Crawford was in front.

"Where should we go?" Nagi asked, "We found out that they had traced you here. But if they found you in this remote place…I'm not sure where else to go."

"Just start driving Nagi. I'll figure it out."

"Ha!" Schuldich began, "Yeah, the only reason they traced you to this remote place was because you did it with Silvia in that cabin. She was such a ho, But a good one."

"Schuldich-."

"Yeah?"

"Shut the hell up."

Crawford decided that if we were going to be found anyway, we might as well make out stay here enjoyable. We all checked into a grand hotel in Munich. Schuldich and Nagi shared a room while Crawford and I shared the master suite. He made some phone calls while I took of my dirty clothes and put on a bathrobe, complements of the hotel. The storm had not ceased but was growing stronger. The room went pitch black.

"…Crawford…?" I stumbled around.

"The lightening just knocked the power out."

"Obviously…"

We both found each other. I felt bold and unafraid, I put my hands on his shoulders and my eyes adjusted to the darkness. Finding myself hypnotically looking into his eyes, a seductress in me came out. I couldn't help myself. I wanted to be crazy and wild with him. Taking one hand to the back of his neck I pulled him in till our lips touched. Unexpectedly Crawford grabbed my waist and pulled me in tighter for a more profound kiss. His breath was intense and hot, my eyes flickered open a few times in shock over how forcefully passionate and ravishing he being. To breath, we parted no further then a few centimeters. He began to guide me onto the bed. I lay underneath him running my fingers through his hair while he started to untie my robe. I knew what he wanted. But not now, I didn't want to end up like Silvia. The "ho" as Schuldich had said. I gently pushed him away. Engulfed in darkness, sitting across from each other, the two of us could still hear the other ones heavy breathing.

"What's the matter?" Crawford questioned.

"I…I'm not like Silvia, ok? You can't just use me and throw me out when ever you like. I mean, yes, a part of me does want to make love to you. But to be honest, in the long run, I want something more stable and real. I…want to get married first." I didn't know what he was going to say. Whatever it was, coming from Crawford, it would be blunt and real.

"Alright, fine, let's get married." That was it. That was all he said.

I felt like running out of the room in disbelief. Before I could say anything else he made his way over to me and kissed me. He pinned my hands onto the bed and pressed his body weigh on top of me. I loved it. Yet I had to know something.

"Do you really love me?"

He spoke softly into my ear, "Yes."

"Are you sure, I mean, don't say it if you really don't mean it."

Crawford kissed my cheek lightly and spoke.

"I think what you're trying to say is, do you love me? I love you; you just have to trust me on that. If you absolutely love me, then nothing else matters. I've never loved anyone else. I thought for years that it was a frivolous, unnecessary to humans. I realized when I met you that I was wrong. You don't have to be afraid to love me Ann."

I was taken aback by all of what he had just said. I was scared; I had been for a long time. I have to jump; I have to trust him, because I do love him.

"I do love you! I love you so much Crawford!" I hugged him tightly and just as we were having this touching moment it was all shot down when Schuldich barged in and yelled.

"Hey! How are you guys doing!? One heck of a storm or what?!"

Dang it all to hell, the lights came on at that very moment.

Crawford and I jumped apart when he came in. But he was no fool, and with the lights on he could now clearly see what was going on. Schuldich whistled then said, "Wow, you two just don't stop. Keep on going by all means, I was just checking to see if Nagi or I were the only ones without power, but since that's not the case anymore-."

"Obviously." Was all I could say.

He then just looked at us and left.

After that Crawford and I talked and eagerly kissed some more before we went to bed…separately.

"It's Brad." He told me.

"Ok, it's Ann." I smiled at him.

"Smartass." He grinned back.

The next morning we all met downstairs for breakfast.

I saw that Nagi wasn't one for conversation, so I later asked Brad more about him. Brad later told me that when Nagi was very young he accidentally killed his parents with his psychic powers. He was having a tantrum and couldn't control his anger. He then lived for some years in an orphanage that was at a church. Until Brad's group Schwarz found him and took him in.

Schuldich on the other hand wouldn't shut up.

I was eating a bagel when he suddenly turned to me.

"So how was last night?" He winked.

"Um, I slept fine, how about you?" After I said that Schuldich burst out laughing.

"Ha-ha, what a bubble head! You know what I mean."

"Uh, no, what are you talking about?"

_Weirdo._

_I heard that._

Yikes, I heard Brad say that he could read minds but…

"So you guys really didn't do _anything. _How boring. I know something else happened. I have one thing to ask…am I invited to the weddi-."

Brad intervened, "Schuldich _back off_. Nothing happened. I called Colonel Amlisch last night and I'll be meeting him today to work out an arrangement."

"Crawford!" Nagi burst out, "You're not seriously going to meet with Colonel Amlisch?!"

"Yes, will attack them soon. I'll give them a time and place to meet us as if were going to further negotiate, and then it will all begin."

"Yeah, and will lose…thanks Crawford." Schuldich left it at that.

For the rest of the meal we all ate in silence.

[More chapters will be coming soon. Please review. It helps a lot when people review cause it let's me know that people are actually reading this. Thanks so much!]


	2. The Storm is Here

**This chapter is dedicated to the reviewer-- redtiger. Who, without his/her review, I don't think I would've gotten around to continuing with this story, plus the fact that I've been really busy, sorry if it took so long to continue this. So a big thank you to redtiger, and everyone else that has read this story and enjoyed it. Thanks. -Genzai**

We were heading to the outskirts of Bern. Brad drove, while Nagi sat next to me and just stared out the window while Schuldich from the front seat kept looking back at me with a smirk. Today was the day we would all meet them. I couldn't stop thinking what she was going to be like. From what little Brad had told me about her, she was cold, evil, and someone you didn't want to mess with. This could all be summed up by the fact that she was the leader of Rosenkreuz.

"You shouldn't be so worried about her Ann," Schuldich started saying, "With her being a hella of a lot stronger and more powerful then you….yeah, sure, so she might kill you? Were all going to die at some point right? You just might do it while fighting your half sister." He stretched out his arms and rolled down the window. The breeze blew his hair around in such a way that it looked like a fire blazing.

"That's really sick Schuldich."

"Yeah, I know… but sweetheart, there's not much of a chance for any of us to live through this. You don't know these people like we do. I'm just being realistic, got a problem with that?" He chuckled and leaned his head out the window.

I was just about to say something when Brad spoke.

"Here they come." He quickly pulled the car to the side of the road and proceeded to get out.

"I can feel them…" Was all Nagi could say.

"Nagi…Schuldich, you two make sure nothing happens to Ann. If she's captured, this all goes to hell. Understand?" Brad ordered and fixed his tie and glasses as the wind picked up.

My heart was pounding. I looked around me, I saw Brad looking towards the woods that was across the street. One by one they came out.

Silvia, Colonel Amlisch, Sergei and then, there she was, her expression was priceless. She didn't mirror me in appearance as much as I thought she would. The only exterior thing that made us similar in the least was our bone structure and the manner in which we held ourselves, with elegance and resilience.

Everyone was silent for the moment. Until Schuldich piped up, "Wow…not bad she's hot," he glanced over at Silvia and winked.

"Hello Crawford. So where is my dear half sister? I heard you found her for me?"

"Yes Catherine, nice to see you again as well. Ann is here with _us_." Crawford announced.

Catherine looked around until she spotted me. My whole body tensed up and I found it hard to breath.

Nagi lifted as many heavy rocks as he could and hurled them at Colonel Amlisch; Crawford fired shots at Catherine who dodged them with ease. Schuldich stood in front of me for a little bit, and fought with Sergei then tossed me one of his guns and just said, "Try not to die. Ok?" and then went to fight with him in hand to hand combat.

I didn't really know how to use a gun so I just pointed it at Catherine and pulled the trigger. The force of it made me jump as well as the noise. Catherine turned her head towards me and her eyes locked onto me. The shoot had obviously missed her and she was now pissed.

"Ann run! Get out of here now!" Crawford screamed.

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. Ann turned to run, but it seemed so slow at the rate Catherine was flying at her. He tried to hit her again from behind. Crawford's mind raced as it was all happening.

_I don't understand, she is the half sister of this bitch, and yet she can't even make a decent shot. _

Crawford thought back to when he first heard about Ann.

_They were at Head Quarters that day doing research to try and locate her._

"_If we find her, then we could get rid of Rosenkreuz once and for all, right?" Schuldich asked Crawford, wanting him to confirm his understanding of it all. _

"_Yes. If we can find her, persuade her to do this, and then it's all over for them." _

"…_Yes" Crawford added," and she's suppose to have all the same powers as Catherine."_

_He resumed typing on the computer while Schuldich couldn't help but keep conversation going. Before he even opened his mouth to ask what her powers would be, Crawford answered._

"_Same as Catherine's, she'll have speed, telekinesis, and a heightened sense of awareness to her surroundings. Now go do something else." Schuldich walked away satisfied._

_The only information so far which lead them to believe that Catherine's half sibling was a girl, was in some old medical records that they happened to stumble across. The name of this girl that they found on the records had not turned up anywhere else. So the name itself was no use, all they knew was that she was a girl most likely living around the same area as Schwarz. _

In the present time Schuldich was being beaten up by Sergei, Nagi's telekinetic barrier had broken as Silvia unleashed her psychic fury on him, and here I was optimistic that Ann would face Catherine and the rest of Rosenkreuz with raging powers that could surpass them all. Yet here I was, looking at her terrified and distraught face, telling her to run. I love this woman, but she needs to do this. She needs to fight them. But how can I ask her to do this when she knows nothing about her powers or fighting. I was foolish to think that if she were engaged in battle everything would just come to her natural.

Catherine charged toward Ann in full force. Crawford fired as many shots as he could at Catherine, but missed each time. Just as Ann tried firing two more shots, Catherine kicked her in the stomach which knocked her out instantly.

"Silvia! Colonel Amlisch! Sergei! Time to go!" She grabbed Ann and with lighting speed, they were all gone.

"What happened? _What the hell happened_?" Crawford yelled while running toward Schuldich.

"Hey, we know where she went; it's no big d…." Crawford punched him hard in the face before he had a chance to finish what he was saying.

"You were suppose to watch her! Now we just have to hope she isn't being torn to pieces right now because of you!"

"Yeah, yeah, well they had to have some reason for capturing her; otherwise they would have just killed her when she was here." Crawford went to punch him again but Schuldich dodged it.

"…why do you think that _is_ Schuldich?" His eyes narrowed, "That's so they can take her back to Rosenkreuz, brainwash her, then use her against us. And believe me, if they do, they will teach her how to use her psychic abilities. Now you tell me _again_ why this isn't a big deal?"

Schuldich just scowled and looked to the side. Hating how his mistake had been pointed out to him.

Nagi stood up with ripped clothes and bruises from being tossed around and slammed into the rocky ground. Hearing all that was said between his teammates he headed to the car, which to his surprise was turned upside down and was completely smashed in.

"Oh shit." Schuldich said with a sighed, as they all started to walk down the road to the city. Making plans to invade Rosenkreuz and take back Ann.


End file.
